


it's a common reaction

by fated_addiction



Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Romance, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: it's not a good look. mascara running from her face. lipstick smeared against her mouth and chin. nayeon tries desperately. you know – not to look. because that's rude and the girl is clearly in some kind of distress. and, well, she totally should wash her hands. it's a bathroom, after all.when nayeon meets momo.





	it's a common reaction

-

 

 

 

 

 

it's not a good look. mascara running from her face. lipstick smeared against her mouth and chin. nayeon tries desperately. you know – not to look. because that's rude and the girl is clearly in some kind of distress. and, well, she totally should wash her hands. it's a bathroom, after all.

"you okay?" she asks cautiously. tries to be loud. mostly because the bathroom is small. her ears are still ringing from the music outside. and the girl curled into the sink is clearly not small. and it can't be about the party. it's lame but it's not that serious.

the girl looks up at her. she's pretty. it's confusing. mostly, it's the makeup that gives her the clown look. which is totally unfair. nayeon decides to be angry on her behalf. grabs a tissue from a green, floral box. she shoves her hand forward with the tissue.

"no," the girl says. doesn't smile. but does take the tissue. "the alcohol sucks. makes me feel miserable. and i'm pretty sure i just broke up with my girlfriend."

she’s pointed. about the girlfriend part. says _girlfriend_ like it’s a tragedy actually. nayeon thinks it sounds more like an std. or someone who just happened to be a really terrible person. probably both.

“i’m sorry,” nayeon says. takes the tissue. kneels and presses it to her face. actually, the girl isn’t just pretty. she’s beautiful. “I’m sure you’ll find someone else. other fish -“ she swallows when she gets all the lipstick off. “you know, in the sea and stuff.”

“i appreciate you trying,” the girl tells her. even smiles a little. the mascara comes off next.

“well i’m not the greatest at awkward situations.” the girl laughs. nayeon shrugs. “i’m not. just so you know.”

“thanks,” she says. they both stand. nayeon’s hip bumps the sink. she hisses and the girl introduces herself. her hand outstretched.

“momo.” 

she seems a little shy too. not painfully or anything. just shy. and hopefully not claustrophobic. because the sink is still pressing into nayeon's hip and momo is now standing a little taller.

"nayeon," she offers. holds her hand out. which momo grasps. nayeon thinks it's time to go home. so selfishly, she smiles. "should i call you a cab?" and there's a sound from momo's throat. the drunk sound. or you know the 'i'm drunk but maybe not that drunk only drunk enough to throw up and crawl into bed' voice.

"could you?" and momo goes from holding her hand to stumbling into her. "sorry, i -"

her mouth presses into her throat. it's hot. sticky from the alcohol. nayeon is startled. and kind of heavy-handed, gripping momo to hold them both up. jeongyeon said _it's a party_ this morning like nayeon had no social life whatsoever. other than being mildly offended; she swears its mostly because this always happens.

"it's fine," nayeon finds her voice. stays frozen as momo lurches back. "i'll call you a cab."

they stumble together. nayeon carries most of the weight. grits her teeth. adjusts momo's arm around her shoulders. wonders how deep a relationship has to get to be this messy. for piety's sake: nayeon doesn't do relationships. boys are stupid. girls are petty. everybody clings to their emotional baggage and then tries to take hers. it's hard enough trying to balance her life as it is.

"i don't know myself outside of this," momo murmurs. wheezes. "i never thought i was going to be _that_ girl," she says and then makes this sound like she's going to vomit.

she lurches forward. again. and then vomits all over the couch. a couple people scream. "fuck that!" someone even yells. and college, you know. where is jeongyeon anyway, nayeon thinks. and swears that she's going to murder the other girl.

but she knows a bad breakup when she sees one. grips her phone and balances it into her shoulder. leans awkwardly into her phone as she tries and grabs momo too in the process. 

calling the cab is a bit of a blur after that. her one beer rule is just begging to be broken. she grabs a t-shirt from the back of the couch though. cups it to momo's mouth. she cleans her face as best as she can. ignores the catcalls. and the sudden smell of smoke. the music gets louder and she manages to get momo to her feet again, pushing past a clump of people at the door.

what nayeon remembers is simple: get the pretty girl in the cab, take her number (it's not like she's responsible or anything), and calls it a night after that. it's cold. she shivers a little. even though she lingers. will say she lingers. just a little. to watch the cab disappear down the red. lights fading around the corner too.

but a lot can change overnight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the first text comes when she's at the library. writing a paper with hangover. not a bad one. it still takes her a minute.

 **pretty sad girl:** hey thank u for last nite

it takes her another minute to remember. something about a party. oh wait, she thinks. she throws her sweatshirt hood over her head. thinks about a reply. but really can't think of anything.

 **pretty sad girl:** i know this awkward because i was mess. and... hopefully you don't think any less of me?

"i'm not good at texting," she replies finally. calls immediately after the second text. because her fingers can't move from typing. and her eyes are about to explode.

there's a soft laugh on the other line. "hi."

"i mean it," she says. her fingers press into her lips. they're dry; it makes her miserable. nayeon sighs. "i'm too verbose. probably why i'm going to fail my comparative literature paper. but whatever."

"sounds intense."

"boring," nayeon corrects. "it's boring."

she gets a laugh too. a loud one. it's a lot warmer than the night before. and kind of nice to hear. she wants to ask something like _are you okay_ but that's definitely cheesy. and also, really lame. and maybe, she tells herself. maybe she doesn't want to talk about the breakup. or the fact that she was at a really dumb party for said break up.

"boring," momo repeats. then pauses. "nayeon," she says too. maybe to remind herself. the sound of her name is pleasant. "i mean," she says quickly. "i didn't mean you were boring," momo adds.

"i know." nayeon laughs and rubs her eyes. "it's okay," she says.

"could i... take you out as a thank you?"

"you don't have to." nayeon leans back in her chair. "i'm just glad you're not dead. in a nice way - the dead part."

momo laughs this time. again. but the sound is much more pleasant than the sound of her name. it settles well over nayeon. she almost kicks herself for thinking that. mostly because thinking about that feels a little strange. and she did wipe vomit off of her mouth. so it's kind of an intimate for meeting.

"my brain hurts," she mutters. 

"coffee?"

"huh?"

"coffee," momo repeats. sounds shy. like the night before. "i could meet you somewhere? like a thank you. i mean, _as_ a thank you," she corrects herself. 

"yeah, okay," nayeon agrees. mostly because sitting in the library and getting nothing done is neither better nor worse than sitting at a coffee shop with momo and getting nothing done. "text me the address," she adds.

momo does just that. nayeon writes another line in her paper. the very same paper that she'll probably panic about later tonight, just as she's falling asleep and remembering that she did none of that. instead, she's more focused on the phone. remembers that jeongyeon's ex-girlfriend was big into emoji mysticism or whatever she now posts on twitter these days. mostly, it's you can tell a lot about a person through the emojis they use.

there's no hearts. no sparkles either. just an old school smiley face after the address. nayeon stares at her phone in her hand. bites her lip. then sighs, scrolling into her contact info. she presses edit.

pretty sad girl sounds more like a love song anyway. _momo_ just feels a little better. a solid better and nothing more.

nayeon still is going to lie when someone asks why her face is red.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the coffee shop is at the end of alley.

and momo is really, really, _really_ cute during the daytime.

"hi," nayeon greets after deciding she's not going to get murdered. there's even a coffee waiting for her in the seat across from momo.

"hi," momo says back. grins, nodding. "i didn't know what you wanted, but you said that you were studying and i figured coffee was a good idea, so i got you a latte?"

"thanks," nayeon says. sips earnestly. then smiles. "it's good," she adds. it's not what she usually likes. but, she thinks, at least it's not black coffee?" she grows serious when she remembers. "are you doing okay?"

momo smiles to herself. cups her hands around her coffee mug. she rolls her shoulders into some kind of shrug.

"i think so?"

nayeon hates herself. says it anyway. "you don't have to be though."

"vomiting helped," momo says dryly. her expression changes. her mouth thins into a line. "we were together for two years," she says. insists, really. "and then boom! all of the sudden, it was let's be friends and i'm sorry momo-chan, i really _do_ need to focus on school. it's getting really intense right now."

"school's always intense," nayeon supplies.

momo shakes her head. "mina's always been intense too," she explains. as if she knows. she leans forward, into the table. "it's the very best part of her. and the very worst part of her." she says it with a lot of affection. so much so that there's an embarrassing amount of jealousy in nayeon that she recognizes. you know - the 'i wish someone would talk about me in this way too' kind.

"sounds like..." nayeon hesitates. "you loved her," she finishes. then winces. because god, this is so cheesy. she looks away. "i'm sorry."

"it's not your fault," momo says gently.

it's a stupid thing to say. because she's usually not like this. this feels messy. mostly hard. you haven't slept well, she tells herself.

"how's the hangover?"

momo grins. "terrible," she admits. seems grateful for a change. "yours?"

"dumb."

"how'd you end up at the party?" momo asks, and weirdly enough, they circle back. "i mean, it seems like everyone ended up there."

"jeongyeon -"

"oh! you're friends with her too?"

and that's really how they start to talk. like normal connection. nayeon will never tell jeongyeon. her best friend will hold this part over her head. as per usual. and even say something about how it's her duty as the best friend to go and make her life miserable as a result.

but it's also nice. like really nice. and it's not the dark of a bathroom, it's out in the open, next to the window where the sunlight sort of frames momo's face. nayeon stares. like really stares. takes her in. almost shamelessly. because she doesn't know how to do anything else.

this is a problem.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it's late. the apartment smells like pizza. there is music coming out of jeongyeon's bedroom. she's probably pretending to study or something. nayeon is on the couch though. curls on the side. stares at her phone, scrolling through all her emails for the holidays. because who else _needs_ a cast iron skillet in her life?

her buzzes. on cue. momo and the turtle emoji next to her name seem to freeze and grin back at her. 

**momo:** hi how are you  
**nayeon:** bored! but i guess that's good?  
**momo:** you seemed exhausted the last time i saw you :(

and it's weird. mostly, it's because it seems like such a genuine thing to say and nayeon isn't really sure how to handle that. she also doesn't text. ever. ghosts all of her friends because everything, even these things, seems repetitive and more. hey how stressed are you? what are you doing for the holidays? nayeon is pretty she will stab her eyes out soon.

but staring at this text makes her nervous. it's comment that means momo was paying attention.

 **momo:** don't worry you're still pretty though.

nayeon laughs out loud. replies: i _better_ be. hates that this feels like she's breaking some kind of rule. don't mess with someone who has just gotten out of relationship. that is bad news. and it's not just bad news, it's bad news that can get worse.

 **momo:** so you haven't eaten?  
**momo:** seriously?  
**nayeon:** no just surviving on the smell in the apartment

her phone rings after that. she laughs. mostly because it's momo and the turtle staring back at her again.

"fingers hurt?" she answers.

momo scoffs. "i just wanted to hear your voice," she replies, and nayeon's face feels red. she hates herself. "besides," momo continues. "it's just easier. i'm trying to clean."

"clean?"

"i clean when i get anxious." nayeon hears the shrug in her voice. "it's a habit i picked up dating..." there's a pause and nayeon thinks oh here we go because god forbid they _actually_ have a conversation that's not dragged back to the ex-girlfriend. she is not in the business of hating people she doesn't know. but she does feel like starting.

"do you want to come over?" nayeon asks. then hates herself again. the words sort of stumble out. "i'm not doing anything."

momo laughs. "i - okay?"

"i promise i don't bite."

momo laughs again. the sound is a little lighter. warmer, even. nayeon likes the sound. there are butterflies in her stomach. the good kind. the kind that she doesn't really know how to handle; she's not good with butterflies in her stomach.

"okay," she says. "just text me directions - give me a few. i just need to wrap up over here."

"cleaning?" nayeon teases.

she also swears she can hear momo grinning.

"cleaning," she says.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jeongyeon eats carrots when she watches them. 

"so," for the third time, she starts, "how'd you meet again?"

this is the third time momo has been over. probably in the span of four days. they've spent a lot of time together. nayeon glares at jeongyeon. she can see the wheels turning in her head. her best friend shrugs, unfazed.

"nayeon is really boring," she tells momo. "like way too obsessed with school. and what not." jeongyeon leans in, tugging her hair. "she wants to be a lawyer."

"you do?" momo lights up and nayeon glares at jeongyeon. "that's amazing," momo says.

"my work here is done," jeongyeon replies. gives a flourished bow. then turns and smacks nayeon in the butt. because she's an ass.

but momo laughs and nayeon watches her friend leave. it's weird, she thinks. it's like momo has been here forever. she's trying not romanticize the moment. she's never been like that. but momo makes her feel like she's always been like this.

nayeon waits though. waits until she hears the door shut. until jeongyeon turns her music on. which is a sigh and something she's totally going to ignore. because her best friend is totally that passive aggressive. when she turns to look at momo though, she's busying herself with the cookies they randomly bought together on their way home from school.

"she's nice." momo beats her to breaking the silence.

nayeon snorts. "she's all right."

"how long have you been friends?"

"since high school," nayeon replies. her nose scrunches. "we played sports together. and then sort of stuck around each other after that. ironically, our moms grew up together."

"really?" momo is wide-eyed. "that's so cute."

"they think so," nayeon laughs. she picks up one of the dough balls. "she and i have our moments."

they fall silent again. nayeon finishes spreading the cookies out onto a baking sheet. bites the inside of her cheek because she can't think of anything to do. and then she can't help herself.

she doesn't know when she starts to watch momo - maybe it's when the other girl turns and abruptly starts to help. there are two baking sheets and a lot of dough balls. but watching momo seems to happen kind of naturally and just, well, she's really, really _pretty_. it's hard to pick a part of her that's easy to watch. the slight curl of her mouth. her lashes. the way they lower when she smiles. nayeon feels the knots push at her stomach. charge, really. because from her lashes, she goes to the long, slow curve of her throat. it's been awhile, she thinks to herself. feels the heat crawl into her face.

"are you okay?" momo clears her throat. nayeon's eyes widen. momo nudges her arm. "where did you go?"

"sorry," she says. 

"about what?"

this, she doesn't say. leans in. presses her mouth over momo's and loses all grasp of sanity. it's such an abrupt taste - coffee, maybe, something sweeter, _sure_ and momo seems equally surprised. makes a soft sound against her mouth. and then kisses back. like actually kisses her back.

it is such a strange feeling, kissing back. everything explodes in her mind. picks her apart. her mouth feels warm and paper thin. like she's not kissing her enough. like she's too far away. the sound she makes are equally soft and small. it's too much to process. but nayeon knows. she likes the way momo kisses her. she likes the way she kisses momo back. and this is such a huge problem.

"sorry," she says. again. breaks back. bites her lip and looks away. she's dizzy and hates that she understands why. "the cookies," she says weakly. and then can't bring herself to say anything else. words are hard. "i should -"

momo clears her throat. "sure." pauses. "i should probably get going anyway."

somehow, nayeon feels worse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

momo feels like the first girl she's kissed.

which, well, obviously isn't true. college is an open playing field and all of that. but, like, _seriously_ all of this is way too hard for her to wrap her head around right now.

"i'm deep in school work," she tells jeongyeon. "who has time for relationships?"

jeongyeon rolls her eyes. throws a french fry at her face. 

"you're not getting married."

the restaurant is nearly empty. it's close to campus. they usually eat here a lot. enough so that the owner offers the two of them jobs every once in awhile. it's a joke between the two of them.

nayeon still groans. presses her face between her hands. they haven't talked. the stupid kiss has made her phone go radio silent. there was text. a quick one. something like _sorry school is getting really busy!_ as if them not talking was a thing. the problem? it's totally a thing.

"i _know_ ," nayeon insists. "it just happened -" she falters. waves her hands around. "she's really, really pretty and i like spending time around her. that's not weird, you know. i'm attracted to her. but i don't do things impulsively."

"it's really not that deep. you met a pretty girl - which, by the way, i'm psyched for you. you so totally need to get out more!"

nayeon feels her face warm. throws a napkin back at jeongyeon's face. "shut up," she mutters.

"you know it's true." jeongyeon shrugs. "you have this weird tendency to be so self-involved. but this isn't a lecture; so you kissed her? so what. people kiss all the time. and it was amazing - was it?"

"shut _up_." nayeon takes a large bite of a french fry. almost bites her finger off. and then: "yes," she says. "it was dumb and soft and i hate myself so much for doing it."

"you're fine."

jeongyeon leans over the table, grabbing nayeon's bag. she digs through her purse until she finds her phone.

"this," she says, holding it out. "this is not how you talk to someone."

"i _know_."

"i know you know. but you have to remember that nothing happens in a straight line. that life is pretty messy and more importantly, as your best friend, i'm telling you to get over yourself."

nayeon stares. stares at jeongyeon. then at her phone in jeongyeon's hand. thinks to herself: _this is stupid_. but what else can she say beyond that? kissing momo was so impulsive and that's something she doesn't know how to take back.

or want to.

but she does grab the phone out of jeongyeon's hand. huffs. tries not to acknowledge the laugh from the other girl. slides out from their table and steps outside because fresh air and small comforts, you know. she finds a part of the wall, out of sight, out of mind, and leans back against it before dialing momo's number and holding her breath.

it rings. and rings. and rings and rings. then she is sent straight to voicemail. she takes a deep breath. the beep rings in her ear.

"hi." her eyes close. "i -" then she laughs nervously. "i'm not good at this. words. ironic, right? mostly it's because when i have feelings and stuff, i sort of lose my mind. and by sort of, i mean lose it completely." her mouth feels completely dry. "i'm not sorry i kissed you," her voice softens. "it's probably not what you wanted to here, but... i'm not. i'm not sorry i kissed you at all."

there is a moment where it sort of hits her. it feels a little strange. where she knows that everything gathering inside of her - feelings, she thinks. feelings for a girl that she barely knows. but likes. like really, really likes. and maybe, kissing her and starting something don't go hand in hand. it's devastating and calming at the same time. what she knows is simple though: nayeon does not want to stop having momo in her life.

"so call me."

her heart starts to race. her fingers disappear into her sweater sleeve and nayeon smiles at a couple of people that enter the restaurant. she sighs, shaking her head.

"if you want to," she says.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

in between everything, nayeon meets mina.

but not really -

"we're doing a project together," jeongyeon introduces them awkwardly. in the kitchen. where the cookies are still sitting. this time made, wrapped in holiday cellophane because whatever, it might be a little early.

nayeon just stares. doesn't know what else to do. because mina now has a face and a face that's in the middle of her kitchen. staring shyly at her feet. because you don't have to be stupid to know that this may be the most awkward meeting in the world.

"i know you have a lot to do..."

jeongyeon is awkward. nayeon blinks.

"it's nice to meet you," mina offers. shifts from foot to foot. she's tall. softer than momo. it's really hard to make sense of that.

"yeah," she manages. glares at jeongyeon, who shrugs. nayeon rubs the back of her neck. "i heard about you," she says. and hates herself for it.

"i swear to god," jeongyeon hisses.

mina smiles weakly. "i heard about you too," she replies. and that stops. she shakes her head. "nothing bad," she adds quietly. "but..."

"it's fine." 

jeongyeon looks at her, surprised. nayeon doesn't meet her gaze at all.

"seriously. what can you do?" and maybe she's sort of rambling. okay. she's totally rambling. "i found your ex-girlfriend in a bathroom at a really dumb party and she was, like, crying and vomiting and really, i should have turned around and left... sorry this is awkward, you know."

mina smiles. doesn't really reach her eyes, the smile. the kitchen becomes tense and jeongyeon is already shoving things into bag, muttering about how _this is her fault_. nayeon just stares at mina though. a stare-off. stands her ground and everything. her shoulders are squared back. like she's got a lot to prove. it makes her a little crazy because nothing about this screams solution and momo is nowhere near her. missing someone feels way too new for nayeon.

"we talked," mina says finally. purses her lips. "just so you know." she says it like it's permission or something. "you _should_ know," mina says too, but nayeon is sure that she's not supposed to hear that part.

"whatever," she manages.

jeongyeon is glaring now. or was always. because now the kitchen could basically be set on fire with the tension. nayeon still stomps away - probably because it makes sense to go and prove a point. she grabs her cookies from a corner by the fridge. shoves one into her mouth and bites hard on her way to slamming her bedroom door.

the problem? it doesn't make her feel any better.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

jeongyeon texts her later.

_you're an ass and here's her address_

she’ll apologize later. best friends, you know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

momo lives in a nice neighborhood.

it's nothing that she expects. then again, nayeon didn't expect any of this. still, finding the house is the easiest part. then comes acknowledging the fact that all the house lights are off and that she has absolutely no plan on what to do. or say.

nayeon finds a place on the stairs. sits. curls her arms around her knees and wonders if there's anything to really say. start with i like you. kiss her again. then awkwardly run away because that's the theme of all of this. she thinks about mina and then thinks about momo again. because the world is smaller than anyone realizes and she hates that she has to acknowledge that too.

so she sits and stares. picks a couple of spots - counts flowers, stairs, some leaves on a nearby tree. then a passing couple of cars. because it's cold and she can only dig her fingers into her jacket.

"you're an idiot," she tells herself. out loud.

"what?"

her ears are ringing. "you're an idiot." and then, there, it's momo right in front of her. bag at her feet. hair tucked behind her ears. "me," nayeon repeats. then jerks her hand against her chest. "i'm the idiot."

a breeze times itself into picking up. momo kicks her bag to the side. jingles her keys. bites her lip too - kind of turns her head off to the side, looks worried and maybe isn't. nayeon feels like she's got way too much to learn as it is.

"you're not."

"what?"

"you're not," momo repeats. then moves forward, sitting next to her. close to her. her shoulder presses into nayeon's. "i... it's weird now, you know? or not weird. i just don't know how to move forward yet."

nayeon swallows. it feels like this is a risk. maybe too much of a risk. she's always been nervous and cautious and way too hard on herself as it is. what's one more thing, you know? she does look at momo though. watches her carefully. tries not to think about how pretty she is for the thousandth time. because it's getting exhausting. or more like a contradiction. mostly, it's because her heart is pounding and her palms are starting to sweat. she might be a little too nervous this time.

"i feel like an idiot," she mumbles.

momo laughs softly. "that's my fault."

"no -"

they stumble into it. momo presses her mouth against the side of her jaw and nayeon's eyes grow about three sizes. her heart starts to ring in her ears. she's shaking. or just exaggerated. but her fingers curl into her knees. and she breathes loudly. exhales.

momo lingers. "it is," she says. insists, really. "but.. i really like you. like _like_ you like you. and that's really hard for me to say right now. that i like you. that i want to be able to move forward. that i don't want to be just friends. but right, it's really all that i can handle."

honesty is painful. it might just be the most romantic thing nayeon has heard in a really long time. honesty. when she turns her head, she meets momo's gaze. finds herself smiling. she reaches forward, re-tucking her hair behind her ear. boxing her fingers against her forehead. momo laughs and it's warm. it's exactly what she needs to hear.

"one step at a time," she says then. nayeon feels herself pull back. reaches for momo's hand and squeezes. "if that's okay?"

momo grins. "perfect."

it's not about kissing her again - even though she want to. she really, really want to. and thinks about it. doing it right this time. but momo takes the first step, laces their fingers together and then gathers their hands to settle on her lap. pulls her close. sometimes, it's about the moment. a quiet moment. one that feels like moving forward. she doesn't need this to be anything other then this., nayeon thinks. 

"perfect," she repeats. means it too. this is the start.


End file.
